Mermaid Melody Pitchi Pitchi Song
by Razuiberri
Summary: This takes place right after Pure. There are new enemies called the demons who are planning to take over the world. With the help of a new mermaid, the mermaid princesses must stop them!


Razuiberri: Yesh, I have another fan fiction! This time it's a Mermaid Melody one. It features my character, Lavender. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mermaid Melody!

Mermaid Melody Pitchi Pitchi Song

Chapter 1

Lavender Pearl Voice!

The princess of the Lavender Sea Kingdom sat in a purple chair gently moving her tail back and forth. The girl gave small yawn. Hearing this, her mother, the Queen, walked into the room and noticed her daughter's eyes starting to droop. "Lavender, sweetheart, are you getting tired?" her mother asked swimming over to the four year old. Lavender pushed a lock of light purple hair out of her face and shook her head.

"No, I'm fine mama" she said rubbing her eyes, "I want to stay up for New Years!" Her mother bent over her and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled.

"Okay, but whenever you start to get tired don't hesitate to go to sleep" she said and then left the room. Lavender sighed, picked up her pet turtle, Hari who was sleeping, and walked over to the balcony overlooking the kingdom. Tiny lights from each of the houses were light, making the water glitter.

"I can't wait to see the lights that sparkle from the surface," she said rubbing the turtle's shell gently and staring into space. Every year at New Years, humans on the surface world would make lights in the sky that would sparkle down to the ocean. It was a symbol of the New Year to come. "But you know" she said now looking up at the far away glow from the top, "I would like to see the real thing"

"You know that is forbidden" Hari had just awoken from her nap, "All sorts of dangers are out there, not in just the sea but the surface too"

Lavender made a face at the turtle. She put her down and leaned a little bit farther over the balcony, craning her head upwards.

"I guess you're right" she murmured, "But would one little peek hurt?" Hari opened her mouth to say something but then realized what the young mermaid was about to do. Hari sighed.

"Please don't" the turtle pleaded. But it was too late, Lavender was already making her way up. The green creature sighed and followed the disobedient princess.

_I wonder what it will look like, _Lavender thought and started to swim faster. Hari quickly caught up to her just as her head broke through to the surface. Lavender gasped at the beautiful figures of far away buildings from the mainland. "Wow! Its huge!" she said looking around. She took a breath of cold, fresh air; so much different from water. Suddenly something caught her eye. It was a large cruise ship floating in the water. The mermaid swam a little closer to examine the giant boat and heard a voice.

"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete, tooi misaki wo mezashiteta" the voice sang.

"How beautiful" Lavender said and tried to find the owner of the voice. It was a young girl with long, blonde pigtails who was in the water. She had to be at least two years older than Lavender. But, something seemed strange about this girl; like why was she in the water? Hearing the noise, a small boy came out of the ship and walked to the steel railing.

"What a beautiful voice!" he said looking around and finally spotting the girl. "Hello! Why are you in the water?" The girl moved back a little and a tail appeared.

"She is also a mermaid!" Lavender whispered to Hari who nodded. Hari squinted at the object dangling around her neck.

"And from the looks of it, a mermaid princess. See? She has a special locket like you" Lavender squinted as well and saw decorated seashell locket. She was about to swim over to the mermaid when a large explosion was heard in the distant and a humongous wave came hurdling towards the ship. "What are you waiting for?" Hari yelled above the noise, "We have to get out of here!" But Lavender was not listening. _That girl doesn't seem to notice the wave, I have to warn her, _she thought and determinedly swam to the ship. But just as she reached it, the tidal wave hit it and Lavender with full force. Lavender was flung to the bottom of the sea and everything went black.

A couple hours later, Lavender opened her eyes. She was laying on a large rock just outside the Lavender Sea Kingdom. She rubbed her eyes and turned around unaware of what had happened. What she saw then broke her heart. Her beautiful Kingdom once a thriving city, was now a mass of wreck and ruin. Everything was destroyed and there was no sign of life anywhere. "What happened? Where is everybody?" her eyes swelled up with tears. She quickly swam over to the palace to find it also in ruins. "Mama! Papa! Hari! Where are you?" she yelled and started to cry. _What was she going to do? Who would take care of her? _Tons of these thoughts raced through her head. "No!" she screamed as loud as she could though no one could hear her cries. She stopped suddenly and felt herself growing weak. Lavender started to stumble from the shock as she made her way back to the rock. There was no one in the world to care for her, no one to know she was alive. "Mama" she whispered and she fainted banging her head hard on the rock in the process. All of the sudden her body started to glow and rise to the surface.

8 years later:

"Grandma, why do I have to take out the trash? Why not the maid?" asked 12-year-old Lavender Tsubasa who was struggling to carry a large sack of litter that was slowly starting to leak.

"Its time you learned to be responsible" Her grandmother said strictly, "Now finish up, you've been dilly dallying for almost ten minutes!" Lavender groaned and walked out of the house.

"Its not fair" she said stashing the sack into the trash can, "We have a maid and I have to do chores" She yawned and looked up at the clear blue sky. "She's been nice caring for me every since my parents died but its just too much " When Lavender was four her parents died in a car crash. Strangely enough she had no memory of that. _I wonder if they are looking down at me from the clouds._ She thought rubbing the small seashell necklace around her neck and peering farther into the sky. Her Grandma's voice from inside the house broke her thoughts.

"Hurry up, it's almost time for your first day of 7th grade!" Lavender gasped. Quickly, she ran inside and dashed up to her room to change.

_My first day of middle school,_ she thought looking into the glass mirror in the bathroom. A girl with medium length light brown hair and dark purple-blue eyes stared back at her. _I wonder if I will meet anyone. _She pulled on the top of her red and pink uniform and slipped on the red pleated skirt. Putting on her shoes, she hurried down the stairs and in to the kitchen. "Marmalade toast please" she said to Grandma who was fixing breakfast. The elderly woman handed her just that. Lavender quickly wolfed it down and dashed out the door. "By Grandma!" she yelled and started to make her way to school.

She finally arrived in her homeroom and sat down. She sighed and pulled out her bag and placed it on the desk.

"Hello!" a friendly voice came from behind her. Lavender turned around to see a girl with dark orange hair smiling at her.

"Hello" Lavender said back.

"My name is Seira," the girl said. Lavender smiled.

"My name is Lavender its nice to meet you" Seira smiled again. Through class, the two talked about different things. Lavender realized had a lot in common. She also learned, Seira lived in a hotel near the beach. Finally, the bell rang and they split up going to different classes. "What a nice person, I hope I see her again" Lavender said to herself as she walked to Math. Suddenly a cry was heard and a voice rang out.

"Watch out!" A giant dog pounced on Lavender and knocked her on to her back. The dog, which had started to lick her, backed away as his master arrived. "Are you okay?" a boy carrying the dog's leash helped her up. Lavender dusted her self-up and blushed. The boy had black hair and blue eyes. He was taller than her and very cute.

"I'm fine" she stared at him. He smiled.

"That's good," he said and then dragged the dog down the hall back to biology room.

"Lucky!" a couple of eight graders said from behind her, "That was Hiroshi Matsusaki, he's really popular around here" Lavender nodded and looked up at a clock.

"I'm late!" she said and dashed off.

Finally, the bell rang and kids poured out of the rooms. Lavender gave a sigh of relief and picked up her books on the desk. She followed the stream of people out in to the hall. "Lavender!" Seira's voice rang out. Lavender spotted her and quickly ran towards her.

"Hi," she said.

"Would you like to walk home together? Are houses are pretty close" Seira said. Lavender nodded and followed her out of the school. The September wind swept around them as the two walked home. "So what do you like to do?" Seira asked her, "I love to swim" Lavender shook her head.

"My grandma won't let me swim in the ocean or take swimming lessons, she says its un necessary" Lavender said. Seira sighed.

"Oh well, swimming isn't everything" she said, "I can't swim in private beaches because I'm a mer-" She clasped a hand over her mouth.

"A what?" Lavender said confused at what was going on. Seira shook her head.

"Its nothing, uh… never mind" she said quickly, "Oh look were at the hotel, bye then!" Seira ran off.

"What was that all about?" Lavender said reaching her house, "Did I say something?" She knocked hard on the door. There was no answer. "I guess Grandma went grocery shopping" she said and sat on the doorstep. Then something or someone caught her eye. It was a boy surfing down on the beach. Lavender got up and went to investigate.

When she finally got there she realized there was another person there. It was a girl with dark blonde hair and brown eyes. She was looking dreamily at the boy surfing and seemed not to notice Lavender. Lavender crept behind a bush and watched as the boy who was surfing walked out of the ocean. "That was wonderful Kaito!" the girl said hugging the boy. He smiled. Lavender finally got a better look at him. He had orange hair, orange eyes and was actually pretty cute.

_But not as cute as Hiroshi _she reminded herself. Besides the blonde haired girl seemed to be his girlfriend. "Thanks Luchia" he said to the girl. The girl sighed and sank deeper into his arms. Suddenly she pushed him away and looked to the right.

"I'll be right back" she said and walked down the beach to the peer. Kaito went back to surfing and didn't notice when Lavender came out of the bushes.

_I wonder where she is going;_ Lavender thought and started to follow her. After a couple of minutes, she reached the peer. "I know I felt some evil" Luchia murmured, "I'm going to have to change" And with that she dove into the water. Lavender stared down.

"Where did she go and what did she mean about change?" she said. Suddenly she saw a flash of pink a couple yards away. Lavender leaned on the wooden railing the girl had dove over. It started to creak. "I wonder if-" her voice stopped as the railing gave a massive creak and snapped in two. "Augh!" Lavender yelled trying to keep balance, but it was no use. She hurdled head first into the water. _Oh no! I can't swim! _The suddenly she felt a warm sensation spread across her body, her legs molded into one long tail and her hair grew much longer. Lavender opened her eyes, realizing she could suddenly breathe under water. She stared down at her legs that were now a light purple mermaid tail.

"What in the world!" she yelled and looked at her long hair, "Lavender colored, I'm a mermaid!" This was too much, How could she be a mermaid it was all too strange.

"Love shower PITCH!" a far away voice yelled. Lavender swam closer to see who was yelling. It was a girl with long blonde hair; she was dressed in a very kawaii pink costume. She looked closer and saw a creepy demon thing.

"Dark Strike!" The demon sent a black jet of light in Lavender's direction. _No!_ She cringed waiting for the pain, but it didn't come. The girl with pigtails looked as a force field repelled the light and shooting away from Lavender. Without thinking, Lavender grabbed the necklace around her neck and opened it. The other girl saw a small light purple pearl appear and gasped.

"It can't be!" she yelled. Lavender suddenly felt words come into her head.

"Rabendairro Pearl Voice!" she called out. In a flash of purple light, Lavender was in a super heroine costume almost like the other girl's. "Wow!" she gasped and spun around to examine the costume. It was a sleeveless bodice with what looked like a double pleated skirt. The boots were short but the fabric on them reached her knees. Same with her gloves only this time they reached her elbows.

Suddenly the demon grabbed the blonde and trapped her in a dark bubble. "Oh no!" Lavender cried and grabbed a blue microphone that the pearl had become. "Okay!" Lavender pointed a finger at the demon, "I don't know what is going on, but I will stop you! Pitchi Pitchi Voice, Live Start!" She began to sing a song that had appeared in her head.

"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete, tooi misaki wo mezashiteta" the words came out smooth and beautiful, "Yoake mae kikoeta MERODII  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

Higashi no sora he to habataku toritachi  
Saa takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi.

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai

Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete niji no hate ni kiete itta  
Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni  
Tsuyoi hikari hanachihajimeru

Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue  
Sou otona ni naru toki ga kiteita

Kiseki wo meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idakinagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaeru tame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai

Kiseki wo meguru bouken  
Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idakinagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru  
Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA  
Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai  
Mirai wo terashiteru" She finished and noticed the demon was screaming and holding its head.

"You have won for now but not for long!" it yelled and then disappeared. The girl who was in the bubble broke out and changed back into her mermaid form. She swam over and hugged Lavender.

"Thank you so much!" she said, "I you didn't come… I don't know what would of happened" Lavender looked really confused.

"I'm not- I don't… What is going on!" she yelled. The mermaid smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Nikola will know, now close your eyes and think about becoming normal" she said. Lavender closed her eyes and reverted back into her mermaid form.

"I'm still a mermaid?" she said. The microphone returned to a pearl and went back inside her locket.

"Yes, You wouldn't want to drown would you?" the pink mermaid said, "Mine names Luchia, I'm the Pink Pearl princess" Luchia showed her the seashell necklace dangling around her neck. It was exactly like the one Lavender had except it was pink not light purple.

"My names Lavender, am I princess too, or do all mermaids wear a fancy necklace?" she said. Luchia shook her head.

"I guess you are, because no normal mermaid has a necklace like that." Luchia said. Lavender nodded. "Okay, we have to get out of here" Luchia said glancing around, "There might be more" They swam to the surface. "Kaito!" Luchia called to the orange haired boy who was still surfing. The boy stopped and walked over to them.

"Luchia, are you okay? I was getting worried," he said to the pink mermaid and then noticed Lavender "Who is she?" Luchia explained to Kaito what had happened. "I see" he said, "We have to go to the hotel, then." Luchia and Lavender got out of the water and changed into their human forms.

"Okay, lets go!" Luchia said and they ran towards the hotel.

End of Chapter 1

Razuiberri: Yep, a cliffhanger! What will happen next?

Credits: Credit to Mermaid Melody.de for the lyrics to 'The Legend of the Mermaid'


End file.
